


После дождя

by MariaWolf18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaWolf18/pseuds/MariaWolf18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Зейн! – раздался откуда-то снизу удивленный возглас Триши. – Лиам приехал!</p>
            </blockquote>





	После дождя

\- Зейн! – раздался откуда-то снизу удивленный возглас Триши. – Лиам приехал!

  
Он вздрогнул от звука голоса матери и недоверчиво уставился на дверь. Наверно, показалось…

  
Часто говорят, что дом – это там, где твое сердце. Для Зейна домом было место, где не нужно было притворяться, натягивать фальшивую улыбку, говорить то, о чем и думать то не особо хочется. Дома не задают неудобных вопросов, заискивающе заглядывая в глаза, пытаясь выудить очередную сенсацию. Дома Зейн был уже третью неделю, спустя две из которых он выключил мобильный телефон и отнес ноутбук в комнату старшей сестры. Так, казалось, будет проще. Не слышать, не видеть, не знать.

  
Первые дни были до безумия тяжелыми. Эта поездка в Канны, больше похожая на откровенный фарс, от которого хотелось бежать как можно дальше, чтобы не видеть наигранную улыбку собственной невесты, ее холодный и осуждающий взгляд. Его решение было для нее не меньшим шоком, чем для всех остальных окружающих. С годами безошибочно научившись выделять в толпе вездесущих папарацци, он впивался пальцами в тонкую кожу на талии Перри и вспоминал, как горел взгляд у Лиама, когда они обсуждали предстоящую поездку в Дубаи.

  
Зейн поежился, отгоняя опять так не кстати закравшиеся мысли, ведь это был его выбор, но был ли он верным. Отказаться от общения с парнями как условие расторжения контракта было озвучено менеджментом сразу, и Зейну оставалось надеяться, что те сами захотят выйти на связь, пусть не сразу, пусть немного позже, когда стихнут первые эмоции. Но дни шли, и он принял для себя, что эта страница его жизни окончательно перевернута. Но почему его никто не предупредил, что будет так больно, ведь эта обретенная свобода не включала в себя любимые искрящиеся карие глаза, добрую улыбку и поддержку самого дорогого человека в его жизни.

  
\- Зейн!!! – звонкий голос принадлежал Сафаа и прозвучал где-то совсем рядом в коридорах второго этажа. – Лиам приехал!

  
В ушах зашумело и никак не удавалось успокоить бешеный стук собственного сердца. Второй раз показаться уже не могло. Он вскочил на ноги и начал беспорядочно метаться по комнате. Взгляд скользнул по приоткрытому окну, и Зейн застыл, удивленно всматриваясь. Еще несколько минут назад гремел гром, а теперь уже практически в полностью чистом небе над крышами соседних домов расположилось семицветье радуги. Как открылась дверь, он не услышал, и чуть вздрогнул, когда сильные руки крепко обняли его со спины.

  
\- Побрился… - услышал он у самого уха уже давно ставший родным голос. Зейн закрыл глаза и откинул голову назад, прижимаясь щекой к тому, кого он надеялся, даже самым всемогущим не удастся исключить из его жизни. Только теперь он позволил себе выдохнуть и поверить, наконец, в реальность происходящего.

  
\- Ты приехал…


End file.
